Deceptive Smiles
by victimofmywoes
Summary: Little does she know... One-shot, PWP. SasuNaru


_**Deceptive Smiles**_

 _ **Warnings: Yaoi, SasuNaru, NC-17**_

 _ **Summary: Little does she know... One-shot, PWP.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi**_

* * *

I step into the cafeteria with my stomach rumbling. According to my roommate Uzumaki Naruto, it makes me grouchier and moodier but I disagree. In my defense, the only reason why I snap at him (I will _never_ admit that I growl) is because when I'm hungry, all I can think about is food. Hence, all the tactics he tends to employ in order to distract me, never work. And they never will because when I want food, I want it bad. And thanks to the fact that I didn't wake up on time for breakfast _yet again_ , I've only survived on a can of juice since morning. So naturally, I want food and I want it _now_.

I turn around to watch him engage in a conversation with this girl who has midnight hair. She has big glasses on her face which match mine. Naruto laughs about something and rubs the back of his head in a gesture I know all too well. He's apologizing for something. The girl shakes her head, her voice too low for me to hear and then Naruto is loudly negating something, waving his hands in front of her, both as a means to placate her as well as vehemently deny whatever she has said.

I feel the irritation seeping into my bones before I tut impatiently and tell Naruto I'm going ahead to get my lunch. He waves at me, his nose scrunching up with his lower lip between his teeth as some kind of a half-baked apology. I turn around and make my way inside, walking straight towards the vending machine, fishing out my wallet on the way. I study my options and settle for rice and chicken curry. I'm in the process of dutifully sorting through the change to pull out the coins needed, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and it is him, rubbing the back of his head again in apology. I frown at him, turning my attention back to the coins in my hand, pushing them in the slot and jabbing a finger at the curry and rice option a tad harshly.

"Sorry, Hinata didn't come to class today so I was just telling her what was taught," Naruto says, fishing for his own wallet.

I grunt in acknowledgement. My hunger is beyond control now. "Yeah, whatever," I mumble rudely, shouldering my way past him to the food counter to collect my food.

Normally, I make it a point to greet the kind lady who serves us lunch but today I'm not in the mood. I just thrust my ticket at her and wait while tapping my foot impatiently as she puts together the meal my stomach craves. Naruto comes to stand beside me and I notice the ramen ticket dangling in between his fingers. _Of course, Naruto wants ramen_ , I think, rolling my eyes at him.

He raises an eyebrow at me in question and I point to his ticket just as the lady puts my plate laden with food on a tray and adds a plastic cup for water on it. I extend my hands to take the tray from her hands with my attention on Naruto and say, "That food is going to kill you, Naruto."

Naruto waves away my warning with a light movement of his hand, as if blowing it away. "Ramen is _healthy_ , Sasuke. Go eat your food before you bite my head off."

For some reason, his answer brings a smile to my face, making me forget my hunger momentarily. I take a step towards him and lean close to his ear to whisper, "I would never bite your _head_ off, Naruto. I like it too much," and then I smirk when he rolls his eyes in humor to find us a table. Since this is the peak hour, the only table free is the one close to the counters. I am not very fond of sitting at a place where people are constantly moving around me while I eat, but beggars can't be choosers, so I put my tray on the table and drag the chair back, making myself comfortable in my seat.

I'm just about to take a bite when I look up and see just who it is that has joined Naruto at the food counter. Haruno Sakura from the Medical Facility is standing there with her meal ticket in her hand, waiting for the food lady to finish adding beef slices to Naruto's ramen. I watch, mesmerized as Naruto turns to look at her, then to the food lady when she brings his tray. He turns and almost bumps into Sakura who for some reason decides to move in the same direction as him. They almost collide, but Naruto manages to catch himself at the last second and grins at Sakura. I watch as Sakura grins back at him in obvious relief.

I finally take a bite of my food just as Naruto manages to disentangle himself from Sakura and make his way to our table. He pulls out the chair besides mine and sits down heavily on it. The taste of the chicken curry in my mouth drowns out every thought racing through my brain and I'm overwhelmed by the hunger that I felt. We eat in silence till my stomach is somewhat satisfied and then I turn to Naruto to ask him something when my gaze lands on the table right in front of ours. Sakura and her group of friends have taken the table and Sakura is seated facing us as she daintily lifts a piece of her beef cutlet and takes a small bite. My eyes cut to Naruto to watch him open his mouth to inhale his noodles when he too sees what I just saw. I watch as their eyes meet and they exchange a small smile.

"So, Sakura is your type, eh?" I ask, wincing inwardly when it sounds extremely light and flippant – to the point that it sounds like an inflated balloon just waiting to pop.

Naruto looks at me with a raised eyebrow again. "What if I said yes?" he asks, challengingly.

I don't reply and instead turn to look at Sakura whose cheeks are tinted a beautiful rose color undoubtedly under Naruto's gaze. Then I turn my attention back to Naruto who's taking a sip of the broth of his ramen, looking happy and content. Lately, I have noticed them smiling at each other a lot and I am aware that this is the part where I am supposed to feel jealousy, or even irritation, where I am supposed to snap and get irrationally angry. Maybe, somewhere Naruto _wants_ me to, as a means to show I care about him. But for some very warped reason, all I can feel is a sense of power.

There is Sakura, looking up every two seconds to gaze at Naruto, blushing slightly and smiling down at her bowl of rice each turn their eyes meet, with Naruto supplying her his own share of sweet smiles that I know only too well. But I feel my own lips turning up into a small smirk of their own. And all I can think is, ' _little does she know…_ '

I turn my attention to Sakura again, checking her out, sizing her up, estimating her worth and then I chuckle in mirth and turn back to Naruto. "She does have a cute smile…" I say.

Naruto laughs and takes a sip of his water before eyeing me for a second in sheer disbelief. Finally he shakes his head and turns back to look at Sakura again, demurely tucking away a strand of her hair. "I know, right! Doesn't her smile remind you of someone?" he asks, his tone matching mine in thought.

I hum around my spoonful of rice and nod. "Hmm, now that you mention it, it does. It kind of looks like that singer's… who is really popular right now." I say, my mind going back to that video of this one singer dancing in the rain. But no matter how hard I try, her name just doesn't come to mind.

"I know who you mean. She sang that song 'Fireworks' which is really doing well. Ugh, I can't remember."

"Shiraishi-something, isn't it?" I say, finally remembering her last name when Naruto talks about the song which begins playing in my head. And then it clicks.

"Shiraishi Eri!" we exclaim together and laugh at the timing. From thereon, Sakura is forgotten as we launch into Shiraishi's other works, talking about how amazing her voice is and how popular she has become.

And from there Naruto starts talking about this really popular girl in his class who is getting a scholarship to study in Kirigakure and then launches into this story they're doing in their Modern Literature class which takes place in a city in Kirigakure and is hilarious.

It is so easy to lose myself in his stories, his voice, manner of speech, in the way that smile lingering at the corner of his lips gives away the next part of his tale. It is in moments like these when the world ceases to exist and I can only and only think about him and how engaging he is. True, we are both in different facilities with him majoring in Japanese while I struggle with creative writing and journalism, but somehow we are so tuned to each other, this friendship of a year feels more like a lifetime. He fascinates me beyond thought.

He is in the middle of telling me something about one of his professors, when he pauses for a second and turns to look at Sakura brushing past him, her pink skirt whispering against the burnt orange and white checkered cotton of Naruto's shirt. He looks up at her and smiles again, his smile growing wider, genuine as ever when she smiles back at him.

 _'Little does she know…'_ flits through my brain again, making me smile against my will. And then, she's gone.

Naruto is about to continue his story about his professor again when I interrupt him. "Don't you think you're deceiving her?" I ask, turning towards him completely, feeling the heat of his skin radiating from the back of his hand as my right hand brushes against it. I leave it there, reveling in the touch, wanting to feel a small portion of it.

"How am I deceiving her?" Naruto asks, the confusion real in his tone as he eyes me curiously.

"By getting her to think that you like her," I clarified, now openly staring into his eyes, wanting to know what he thinks.

"But I do like her," Naruto's blond brow furrows into a frown and I have half a mind to kiss it away right there in the cafeteria.

His naïveté gets to me. "Oh you do now, do you? Tell that to me when you're under me and I'm thrusting into you, okay?" I snap at him, finally losing my patience.

A slow smirk works its way to his features. "Oh, but you like it," he murmurs, turning more towards me, eyes challenging. He licks his lips, slow and sensual, just the way he does when I want him. "You like knowing that she can only like me from afar because it is you who gets to have me," he says, as if daring me to refute him.

And like hell I can. I know why I feel so powerful when I see them exchanging smiles. For while Naruto lets her believe he likes her, I know Naruto belongs to me. I smile back at him; it is evil and speaks of a million filthy things I want to do to him.

He shakes his head. "You're one hell of a twisted motherfucker, Uchiha Sasuke," he says, pushing back his chair and standing up. He picks up his tray and waits for me to do the same.

"But you like it," I tell him, cocksure and confident about him and his feelings for me.

No, this isn't love. Love is bright blue like the skies and Naruto's eyes and freedom. This is something much deeper than that. It is dark and binding and controlling. This is ownership personified. This is every dark feeling of wanting to _possess_ someone down to their very core, condensed as something so virile and so potent that I am surprised Naruto hasn't run away from this to the hills, never to return again.

Naruto smiles at me but doesn't answer. And that's answer enough.

* * *

Once we reach our room, Naruto unlocks the door with his key. I step in behind him and almost bang the door shut as I hastily make my way to Naruto and my arms encircle his waist. He smiles and turns slightly to look at me.

"Hey," he greets me, his voice low and husky in my ear.

"Hey yourself," I say, a smile forming on my face as he puts his own arms around me.

We kiss slowly, both taking our own time to reacquaint ourselves with the other's flavor. I break the kiss and smile at the sight of Naruto, eyes closed, mouth open with his tongue slightly poking out as if chasing my mouth. It makes me know he wants me; it makes me want him more.

"I haven't locked the door," I murmur, my gaze still downward, now keenly watching Naruto's tongue unconsciously trace his thin lips, knowing it is claiming all the remnants of my flavor it can find.

I watch as a frown appears between those shapely blond eyebrows, the comment not registering with him since his eyes are still affixed on my mouth.

"I have to lock the door…" I trailed off, leaning forward instead to take his provocative mouth in another rough kiss.

I break the kiss one more and lick the sliver of saliva that leaks from the edge of his mouth. We haven't touched yet and I'm already half-hard.

But caution is essential. And so, I turn around quickly before Naruto's mouth can make me forget the unlocked door, and hurriedly twist the lock into place. Now we're safe and separated from the world, now it is just him and me and this undeniable heat.

I turn around and take the two steps back to Naruto and kissed him soundly on the mouth once more. This time, whether by accident or by design, he winds his arms around my neck, his hands tugging at my hair desperately, almost clawing for purchase. I whimper around the way his mouth lays siege on my senses.

I move a hand to his orange shirt, skimming the hem lightly before moving my fingers lightly across the tanned skin underneath. He moans into the kiss, leaning closer for more; his mouth almost bruising mine in its intensity. His tongue rubs against mine, twisting around it before withdrawing, leaving me wanting more. It is almost as if he is inviting my tongue into his own mouth to play.

My hands go under Naruto's shirt, crawling up his back. He arches into the touch as I curl my fingers slightly, lightly scratching his back now. I trace my fingers along the dip in his spine, up the vertebrae to the shoulder blades, my other hand joining in the foray as I take each of the blades in my hands and push myself stark against him.

He breaks the kiss with a low moan, his mouth open as he takes in a deep breath. I choose that moment to attack his neck. I lick along it sensually, somewhere dully aware that I'm not supposed to bite or leave a mark. It is the most frustrating rule, but we must keep our relationship under wraps. I kiss his neck slowly, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the wake of my exploration, bending down slightly when I reach his Adam's apple and bite it gently, smiling against his neck when he gasps and then swallows causing the apple to bob up and down.

My hands are deft when I unbutton his shirt. I can do nothing but close my eyes in pleasure when Naruto takes his turn and rubs his nose against my neck, inhaling deeply. I'm almost at his jeans when his tongue licks at my neck playfully, groaning helplessly when he gently nibbles at the juncture of my neck and shoulder, needing more.

"Take off my shirt, Naruto," I command him, my voice low as I lean in and lick a sensual trail up his ear, my teeth grazing very lightly along his sensitive earlobe.

He smiles, slow and seductive and quickly goes to work the buttons of my shirt. He pushes it off my shoulders like it offended him as his fingers greedily seek my nipples.

I love how quickly the seducer becomes the seduced in our little games.

I hum appreciatively as his hands trail along my collar bone, down to my chest. My own hands work on removing his jeans and underpants in one go. "Lift your leg," I order, and there is a quick pause as he obliges and I work on removing his jeans and shuck my shirt, and then I'm back in control with my hands all over his body again.

I close my eyes and make another appreciative sound as he comes closer to me till we're almost chest to chest and runs his fingertips up and down my sides, evoking goosebumps along the way, causing my nipples to harden. He continues his ministrations till I grab his ass and squeeze it, bringing his erection closer to mine. He begins to work his hips against mine, almost dry-humping me, making me lose control.

I straighten when it gets too much to bear and walk him backward to his bed, pushing him back on it and climbing on top of him. Once I'm straddling him, he lifts his hands and brings them to the center of his chest, running it lightly towards his now erect nipples. I pinch the left one hard, causing Naruto to spread his legs wider and push his hips into mine. I bend down and bite the other nipple lightly, causing Naruto to flinch and out a startled sound at the sensation overload. His hips jerk violently, seeking friction, the head of his penis wet with pre-come.

Naruto pulls me away from his chest and goes to unbutton my jeans. "Take them off, Sasuke," he whispers, trying to pull them down, till I get off of him and hastily ditch my jeans and underwear and climb back on him.

We delve into another deep kiss. My hands once again take to wandering down his chest and this time I pinch both the nipples together making Naruto break the kiss and gasp as the tanned hips work to align our erections. He makes a frustrated sound at the back of his throat when he can't.

I take pity on him as I lift my ass, adjusting us till our cocks are aligned. He moans at my wet heat moving against his. Carefully, without breaking the momentum of our frottage, I rest my knees on either side of him and bring my mouth to his nipples again. I know how sensitive they are and how much Naruto enjoys the attention on them. I roll my tongue around the dark brown nub, lightly grazing it with my teeth and then licking it up again with my tongue to soothe it.

Naruto's hand moves from my ass to my hair, pushing me lower, needing the pain and the pleasure that accompanies it. He grabs my hair, trying to lift it and direct it to the other nipple, sighing in bliss when I comply instantly. His hips arch in pleasure, hands roaming all over my back and ass, his legs tangled in mine.

"Sasuke, fuck me now," he says, his voice low and needy and urgent and sounding so filthy that it forces a current of want to run through my already feverish body. I search for the lube and condoms with frenzied hands, my mouth too busy turning his brain to nothing but a mindless drifting cloud of pleasure. Finally, I manage to find the black tube, my fingers curling around it like it's my most prized possession. It takes a herculean effort, but I manage to push myself off Naruto and tap his thigh.

Obediently, he turns around on his stomach and lifts his ass, spreading his legs and lewdly exposing his hole to me. I smack a pert cheek tightly and then I flip open the tube and pour a liberal amount over his ass. I rub the lube in quickly, making sure to lightly grab Naruto's balls or massage his cock, rubbing the head sensually and masturbating Naruto with a twist to my movement that I know he prefers. I massage his prostrate till he's clawing at the sheets and whimpering for more between broken breaths.

I jack myself a couple of times, aroused beyond thought at the sight of Naruto. I find the condom and quickly put it on. Then I pour some lubricant over it and jack myself again another few times to take the edge off before I take hold of it and rub it along Naruto's hole. I nudge the head gently inside, pushing his thigh with my knee, causing him to spread his legs wider.

Naruto moans, breathing heavily as his tight hole is stretched to accommodate my heat. I begin shallow thrusting, pushing deeper with every thrust, till I'm finally inside Naruto's tight heat. I wait for a torturing minute, sheathed inside his heat with bated breath to give him time to adjust. When he finally begins moving his hips, I pull back till the head of my penis remains, rotating my hips to add more pleasure.

Naruto moves desperately under me, the head of his unattended cock brushing against the cotton of the sheets with every thrust, and I'm sure the friction is unbearably good. "Sasuke, harder, you know I like it rough," Naruto gasps brokenly, his breath catching when I pull out and push back in, providing Naruto with the perfect friction he needs. He turns his head slightly to the side, opening his mouth and instantly I thrust two fingers in his mouth to lubricate, knowing how close he is. His hole clenches and unclenches itself around my engorged shaft, making the pleasure almost too much to take.

A minute later, I pull out my fingers from his mouth and bend lower to change the angle just so that I can grab his weeping cock and masturbate him simultaneously. I work his penis hard and fast, matching my thrusts to my hand, working us furiously to the brink. "Close…so close…" Naruto pants as he moves his hips in tandem, at the brink of his orgasm.

It only takes a couple of thrusts and then Naruto is moaning low and long in his throat as his semen spills out of him, splattering messily on my hand and the sheets below. He continues moving his hips, helping me milk the last of his sperm, his passage clenching around my penis to the point where it almost hurts to move. Once Naruto's penis goes limp in my hand, I up my pace, moving in desperate haste, very close to shattering. I bend down and helplessly bite on a tanned shoulder as I come. Waves upon waves of pleasure hit every nerve in my body, making me shudder as my hips jerk in short frantic moves and I empty my essence inside the condom, still trapped in Naruto's tight heat.

I collapse like that, bent on Naruto's back who is still trying to catch his breath. I pop out of him when I go limp. We lie there like that for a while, a tangled mess of limbs, both catching our breaths as exhaustion and sleep begin taking over. Finally, I shake myself and dismount from Naruto's back, pulling off the condom and tying it neatly. Once I trash it, I come back to the bed with the box of wet wipes and work on cleaning us thoroughly. Once that is done, I gently lay Naruto to his side and lie mirroring his pose.

"Still like Sakura?" I ask, reaching for the box of cigarettes and lighting one.

Naruto blinks open his clear blue eyes to regard me sleepily. "Who Sakura?" he asks, and I can't help but laugh.

* * *

"Naruto hurry up, I'm starving!" I call, marching quickly towards the cafeteria. All that sex is taking up all of my energy. Not that I'm complaining.

Naruto jogs up to me and mutters a quick apology, pocketing his smartphone and then grinning up at me like that will earn my forgiveness. I just roll my eyes at him.

We enter the cafeteria just in time to see Sakura and her girlfriends moving towards the doors, apparently done with their meal.

Naruto's eyes meet Sakura's, causing a small blush to crawl up her cheeks. The corners of Naruto's lips lift and he smiles at her. He smiles wider when she smiles back.

I subtly move my hand till it brushes against Naruto's. He looks at me and smiles at me, it's a different smile from the one he gave Sakura. It's _our_ smile, the one he only gives to me. He turns back to look at Sakura again, changing his smile, putting on the smile meant to continuously deceive her.

I watch the whole exchange with a smile on my lips as I place a hand on Naruto's shoulder and push him towards the vending machines for the meal ticket.

And all I can think is, _little does she know…_

* * *

 ** _The End_**


End file.
